Second Chances
by UniDagger
Summary: Xena, Gab and others get a second chance


Second Chances

By

Sherry 'Unico' Jones

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are owned by MCA/Universal, no infringement was intended. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Also, there is some sub-text here, so if you have a problem with that then it is probably a good idea to read something else.

*** *** **** ***

The young blonde sat on a rock that stretched over the small lake. Her brown skirt and green halter were stained with dirt, as were her suntanned arms and face. Trails from tears streaked her face as she sat there in the sunlight, feeling even more lost and alone than ever before. So much had happened, so much that she didn't understand. The pain in her heart seemed to be a living thing that strove to rip her to shreds. Why was she still alive? Why had all this happened to her? All she had ever wanted was to be loved. Was that so wrong? Sobs racked her body as her troubled mind tried vainly to find reasoning.

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, watched the mortal girl from a few feet away. Her heart felt as though there would be no light in her soul ever again. Not only could she feel the young woman's desperate feelings of hopelessness, but she had her own broken heart to deal with as well. Two of the most agonizingly long months had passed since her husband and been killed in a battle against Xena. Despite all her pleading, he had refused to listen to her. Unthinking he had raced to the side of those gods who had called on him, believing they finally were seeing him as 'one of them', unaware that they were merely using him. He had rushed into battle only to die for those who had mocked and teased him his entire existence. 

The goddess wiped away a tear and took a deep breath. It seemed her heart had been breaking a lot lately, and that was totally uncool. She was the Goddess of Love after all. It was time things were put right. Although she couldn't do..or rather…undo the things she would have liked to, there was still one thing she could do. She took a deep breath before materializing before the mortal that she had been watching. 

@ @ @ @

Xena sat at the table watching Gabrielle wolf down her breakfast. It had always amazed her how hungry her partner always seemed; though she had no idea where she put it all. She smiled slightly, soaking in Gabrielle's beauty. Every time Xena watched her, she felt as though her heart would burst, so full with a love she had never felt before the two of them had met. 

She sighed inwardly, to shake off a melancholy mood that had settled about her the last couple of days. All had seemed quite since the battle against Mt. Olympus and the near losing of her best friend and her daughter. Things just still seemed….not right. Gabrielle had been feeling the same, although she hadn't spoken to Xena about it. Xena had woken several times to find Gabrielle tossing in her sleep from nightmares. On several occasions she had even caught Gabrielle sitting awake, staring into the night sky. Xena knew if Gabrielle was awake before she was, then something was definitely wrong. 

Not wanting to force the issue though, knowing when she was ready, Gabrielle would come to her. Xena had spent nearly every minute with Eve, trying somehow to gain all those years she had lost. At that thought, her lip snarled up with bitterness. Yet another child she had been deprived of. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "What I wouldn't give to have her back in my arms, to spare her all the pain and anquish set in motion by the gods." 

Xena flicked the meat on her plate with a fork, still in thought. "Maybe it is no less than what I deserve. After all, It was I who had chosen the path of the warrior, right?" "No." a soft voice said beside her. Xena jumped. She hadn't thought she had said that outloud. She looked around, Gabrielle was finishing her last bites of her meal, trying to convince Cyrene she was full, and Eve had just entered and was taking a seat across from her. From the look of her dusty clothes and her damp hair she had been practicing again. "She's more like me than I thought." She shook her head, "I'm losing it." She swore under her breath. A light giggle floated in the air next to her causing her to stiffen. Raising an eyebrow she looked to her side where the voice came from. "Aphrodite. Show yourself."

"Ok, ok." The goddess shimmered into view, getting a round of gasps from the room. "You don't, you know." Xena's eyebrow shot up again. "Huh?" "You don't deserve what happened to you. Your or Gabrielle. Or Eve..or…well, most of the mortals. That's why I'm here." She said, taking a seat. 

"What are you talking about, Aphrodite?" Gabrielle questioned with a frown. Aphrodite bit her lip, then give a small smile. "Well," she began, with a slight tilting of her head, "It's time you learned the truth about some things. And..there is something that I…we…(she stammered, then regained her composure)….I want to give you. Something, you could say, that you have earned. But everyone involved must agree to this. "AFTER", she stressed, "everything is revealed. In order for that to happen, I need you travel to my Temple in Aresde. Please."

"And why should we trust you?" Eve demanded, glaring at her with eyes as blue as her mother's. "It's all right Eve." Xena replied. "It's about unfinished business. Right?" She watched the goddess closely. The goddess nodded, looking from one to the other. "Please, there has been enough hurt. For gods and mortals alike." She pleaded. "We'll discuss it, Aphrodite, and let you know in the morning." Gabrielle said, getting a nod of agreement from Xena. "Thank you , Little One." The goddess smiled lovingly at her, then with a wave of her hand, she disappeared leaving a scent of roses in the air.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Eve finally spoke up. "Well?" Xena looked at her impatient daughter. "I have a feeling we should go. Gabrielle?" Gabrielle continued looking down. Then after a pause she nodded, "Maybe this will finally end things…" she trailed off. "End things? I thought it was all over?" Eve questioned. "Eve." Xena said. "Sometimes a war is over physically, but mentally there are still battles and obstacles to overcome. And as long as some gods exist, whatever form, who knows if 'it' will ever be over."

"Let's sleep on it, and decide over breakfast. It's only a day's travel from here. We can leave after we eat." Xena decided, standing up. "I'm going hunting, I'll see you all in the morning." She gave her mother and daughter a hug. Cyrene gave them all a concerned look before returning to the kitchen. "Xena.." Gabrielle stopped her at the door. "Yes?" "Care for some company?" Xena smiled at the shorter woman and nodded. "Yeah, come on."

The two walked through Amphipolis, heading towards the river. Finally Gabrielle placed a staying hand on Xena's forearm. Xena asked quietly, "What is it?" When Gabrielle didn't answer right away, she put her arms around the Bard and pulled her closer. "What is it Hon?" "I've been thinking. A lot." Gabrielle answered. "About?" " The past, the future." She answered with a shrug. Xena waited patiently, giving the woman she loved time to sort things in her head before laying the facts out. She always did that, even for those amazing stories she told. Sometimes Xena would watch her, as she would get lost in her thoughts, concentrating on just the right words. Xena smiled at the thought of that cute little smile that would dance across her lips. Lately.." Gabrielle began, then paused before starting over. 

"Xena, I have all these feelings inside. I know we've worked most of them out but I still find this emptiness inside. Sometimes I wonder if maybe that night when the Furies made me attack Eve…" She trailed off. "Maybe what, Gabrielle?" Gabrielle licked her lips then said, "Maybe it wasn't all them. Maybe I wanted to." Xena stared at her partner trying to figure out where this was going, already having a hint. "Gabrielle." 

Gabrielle shook her head then said, "No Xena. I'm serious. I…I have been thinking and..I think I'm jealous of you Xena. I think I have been ever since Eve was born. I don't mean I don't love her, or that I wasn't..am happy for you, but…"

"Gabrielle," Xena started again, holding Gabrielle tighter to her, "I know you. And I know that even in jealousy you would never hurt another person that wasn't attacking you first. I thought of this too, back when I realized I was pregnant. You were the first person that popped into my mind. I'm sorry for your pain, My Love, and I would take it from you if I could."

Gabrielle wiped a tear away and whispered "I know, Xena. I know. It just doesn't seem fair….Hope was a baby. I always believed that we were born with a choice. We could decide whether we would be good or evil. I loved her Xena. I couldn't help it." 

"I know. And you should have been able to love her, and yes, she should have had a choice. What Dahak did hurt both of you and everyone else as well." 

Gabrielle sighed deeply. "I just can't shake the feeling that we have something we have to do. Or finish. Lately, I keep having these dreams. And it seems that when I first wake up, I almost remember what it is we need to do, but then it's gone." Then in a hushed whisper she added, "I still dream about her, hearing her call for me as we were falling." "I thought as much, Gabrielle. I've noticed you haven't been sleeping well since Mt. Olympus." Xena said softly. Gabrielle looked up at the warrior and confessed, "I've noticed you haven't slept well either." 

Xena shrugged. "Well, I guess we are going tomorrow." "I think we have to." Gabrielle stated. Xena raised an eyebrow at that. "Have to?" Gabrielle gave her a smile, "Yes, have to. We have something that has to be finished. It's a feeling I have." "As do I, Love." It was too late to go hunting now, and Xena wasn't really in the mood. She suggested they go down by the lake for awhile before going home to sleep. Home. The word hit an interesting chord deep inside of her. She'd never thought about it much. 'Guess it's because I always feel I'm home……..as long asGabrielle is with me.' She thought.

For several candle-marks, they lay beneath a tree near the water's edge, looking up into the heavens as they so often had over the years. "I wonder what Aphrodite is up to." Gabrielle mused allowed, as she trailed her fingers in soft caresses along Xena's arm. "Mmm." Xena muttered with a slight shrug. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Xena shifted, moving to face Gabrielle. Her lips placing a soft kiss on Gabrielle's. Gabrielle kissed her back, then nuzzled Xena's neck. Suddenly memories trotted through Xena's mind, and she chuckled. Gabrielle raised both eyebrows, looking at her. "What?"

Xena grinned, "I was just thinking. It's moments like this that Joxer would suddenly come stumbling into camp." Gabrielle laughed as her own memories of their departed friend played in her mind. "Like that night outside of Thebes. I never knew warlords could blush, let alone that much!" Xena chuckled. They lay, smiling at the memories. A bit more somber, Gabrielle said, "I miss him." "Me too." Xena consented "He was a true friend, and a self-less hero. We were lucky to have had him in our lives." Gabrielle nodded in agreement, closed her eyes, and then resumed trailing her fingertips up Xena's arm and over her stomach. "You realize what's going to happen if you keep doing that, right?" Xena teased. "MmHmm." Gabrielle mumbled, continuing with her plan of action. "I'm counting on it." "Oh really." "Really." Gabrielle responded, moving her leg over Xena's. "Well then…" Xena grinned as she pulled her partner over her, rolling till she was on top. The moonlight glanced off Gabrielle's red gold hair, her green eyes shining up at her. As the feelings rushed up, Xena bent her head towards Gabrielle.

@ @ @

PART 2

The next morning found Xena trying vainly to convince her aging mother, Cyrene, that they had all the food they would need for the days ride ahead. Finally resigning, Xena thanked her mother and placed the package in her saddlebags. Cyrene had always been an excellent cook, and the past 25 years had not changed that. Xena suddenly had a sinking feeling that Cyrene would not be with them for long. Before the thought could take hold inside of her, she quickly pushed it away before climbing on her horse. Argo's daughter was so much like her, Xena sometimes forgot her beloved horse had passed away. 

Gabrielle said her good-byes, then got on the black mare that Toris had loaned them, trotting up beside Xena. The two headed out as Eve ran back and gave her grandmother another hug. "Goodbye grandmother." "Goodbye, Precious." Cyrene hugged her. Eve turned and raced towards her own horse, mounting it by flipping through the air to land in the saddle. She tapped the horse lightly on the side and raced to catch up to her mother and godmother. Cyrene shook her head and smiled. "Show off." She said. Then thinking to herself, "Just like your mother." She watched until she could no longer see them, then returned to the Inn, wondering if Toris and the kids would be visiting again soon.

@ @ @ @

Gabrielle recited stories from her scrolls to Eve as they traveled. Stopping only to answer questions, or to take a quick drink from her water-skin. Eve listened intently; amazed at the way her godmother could paint pictures with mere words. She wished she had her own memories of her mother and godmother. She hadn't been allowed to grow up with them around her, teaching her, protecting her. Loving her. The memories she had were of being sent away to a school, constantly having different teachers, instructors and slaves watching her every move. Not one memory contained loving arms or the warm, safe smile of a mother. She sighed inwardly. 'Sometimes life stinks.'

Gabrielle noted that her listener had grown unusually quite and contemplative. "Are you OK, Eve?" She inquired. Eve brought her head up, taking a deep breath. "Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking." "Anything you'd care to share?" Xena asked her daughter. Eve looked from one concerned pair of eyes to another. That the past months had happened, her mother returning from the grave, and nearly dying herself, all seemed some terrific dream. She shrugged slightly. "Just past regrets. Nothing important."

"Eve, no regret or memory is unimportant. They are what make us who we are." Gabrielle informed her. Xena drew her horse up beside her daughter and placed a hand Eve's shoulder. Before Xena could apologize for the past, for the umpteenth time, Eve stopped her. "Mother, it wasn't your fault. It's because I was born. You did everything you could to keep me alive. I am thankful for all that you have done for me. I just wish…." She trailed off.

"What do you wish, daughter?" Xena prompted, her ice blue eyes watching her sole-surviving child closely. "I wish….I had memories. I wish I could remember you and Gabrielle loving me. I wish I remembered the Amazons and…."

"We can make new memories, Eve." Xena replied. Eve smiled over at her mother, knowing she had as much pain in her heart as she did. She still felt so guilty for how she had acted when they had met. She had been so full of rage that she had tried to kill her own mother. The very person whom she had spent her childhood dreaming of. Her favorite dream had been of a tall dark haired woman warrior who came riding through Greece on a fire-breathing stallion whose golden mane shone with the very light of the sun. The warrior's blade etched a path through the Romans, bringing her horse to a halt just in front of the child Eve. Eve would look up into those powerful eyes as the woman bent down and lifted her up, setting her in the saddle in front of her. Then without so much as a command to the animal, the horse turned and raced out of the city faster than any chariot Eve had ever seen. 

Eve grinned at the memory. Blinking, she suddenly realized that Xena and Gabrielle were staring at her. When prompted, she relented and told them about her dream. Gabrielle smiled saying "Sounds like you've the makings of a bard. I could almost hear the hoof beats of that great beast." Xena remained quiet at first, the sorrow in her heart almost overwhelming. "That was an amazing dream. I wish I could have made it come true." "Well in a way you did, mother. True, it was 25 years later but I certainly wasn't expecting my mother to show up out of no where and kick my butt in front of all of Rome." She laughed. Xena smiled then said, "I have an idea. When we finish with this stuff with Aphrodite, let's go visit the Amazons." "Really?" Eve responded. She had never actually met any amazons, but had heard and been fascinated by the many tales, despite the fact that they were supposed to be the enemy.

Xena nodded. "Really. I'm afraid most of our friends may be gone, but we should find out. And I'm sure it would be beneficial to make some new ones." With that she suggested they get moving and tapped Tammayra with her heel. They passed through several small villages and Gabrielle noted that in many ways, not all that much had really changed in 25 years.

The trio stopped for lunch near a small pond. Gabrielle smiled as she watched Xena prepare to go fishing. She never understood the passion Xena felt about fishing, but if it made the warrior happy, then she was happy. Gabrielle set about making camp, building a fire and setting out the frying pan in anticipation of the days catch, while Eve went with Xena to learn the fine art of fishing. Finishing with her part, Gabrielle decided to work on a story, so she took out a scroll and quill then retired to a nearby tree. Closing her eyes, she let the story come to her.

Eve watched her mother tuck her hair back out of the way, then lean down towards the water. With an eyebrow raised, she asked, "What are you going to do? Charm them out?" Xena smiled and chuckled softly. "Something like that. Now, walk towards me, but use short smooth steps. And try not to lift your feet too high, but high enough not to stir up the bottom too much." Eve nodded and did as her mother instructed, coming to stand quietly at her side. Xena smiled her approval and nodded. 

@ @ @ @

Xena had been quite proud of her daughter. She learned quickly and was an apt pupil. 'No wonder Ares was attracted to her.' She thought. They were breaking up their camp when sounds from up the road caught her attention. Eve jumped up to stand beside her, having seen her stiffen where she stood. "What is she doing?" Eve wondered looking and listening for the culprit. "I don't hear – " She started to say, but then a cry for help caught her ears. She looked in amazement at her mother, then raced for her horse, just steps behind Xena. Gabrielle reacted just as quickly, throwing the bags atop her own horse, then climbing on to race after her two companions.

As they came around the bend, they noticed a young village couple being assaulted by 8 men. Remnants from an army, Xena surmised. With her infamous battle cry, Xena leapt into the air, flipping down onto two unsuspecting villains. They crashed to the ground, the air knocked out of them as Xena continued her attack on those near her. Eve followed her mother's example, calculating her aerial attack so that she kicked three of them in the head before landing before them. They faced off, Xena and Eve back to back, as the men came to their senses, growling in anger they attacked. Gabrielle took out one of the men before reaching the frightened couple. She stood guard over them, as Xena and Eve battled it out. The remaining soldiers realized they were no match for the three women and finally broke off and ran away. 

Gabrielle turned to the couple. "It's OK now, they are gone." "Thank you." The young man replied. "I am Lyas and this is my bride, Flora. We were on our way to Athens for our honeymoon." "I thought we were dead for sure. How can we ever thank you?" Lyas inquired. Xena shook her head and smiled kindly. "Be true to each other and live a long happy life. That will be thanks enough." Gabrielle cocked her head and looked at Xena. 'Sometimes she truly amazes me.' She thought.

The trio reached Arapddds without further distraction. Not really surprised that Aphrodite did not appear immediately, they setup camp and Eve helped Gabrielle make soup from the leftover cooked fish. Xena brought out the extra bundle that her mother had insisted on them bringing, handing it to Gabrielle. "What's this?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Something mother thought you might like." Xena answered mysteriously. Gabrielle opened it quickly then whooped in delight. "Nut bread!" "Nut bread?" Eve asked. Gabrielle gasped. "You've never had nut bread? That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard. Here, try some." She broke a chunk off and handed it to her goddaughter. 

Eve looked at it curiously, smelled it, then took a taste. She looked quickly up quickly, a big smile forming as she swallowed. "WOW! That's…" She took another bite as Xena laughed. "I truly believe my mother is conspiring to have has live in Amphipolis." "Would that be so bad?" Gabrielle asked. "To settle down a bit and all." Xena took a deep breathe, looking into her lover's eyes. "No. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to just…rest." Gabrielle arched her eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Wha-at?" Xena demanded, then began trying to look busy by pulling out her sharpening stone. "I distinctly heard you thinking." Gabrielle stated, trying not to laugh. "Huh?" "You didn't say it, but you thought it." "Thought what Gabrielle?" "For awhile. It'd be nice to rest….for awhile." Xena stared at her sword intently. "How does she do that?" She thought to herself. "Well…" She started.

Gabrielle chuckled then took a bowl of soup to the warrior. "I know. Here, eat your dinner." 

As the evening wore on, Gabrielle set out her's and Xena's bedrolls then sat down and wrote in her scrolls. Eve sat by her mother near the fire. "Mother?" "Yes?" Xena acknowledged. "How do you… Did you ever forgive…yourself? I mean…" Xena looked at her daughter and reached out her arm. "Come here, Eve." Eve moved over to be enveloped by Xena's embrace, sighing deeply. "It's not easy, and there are times I think that I'll never forgive myself for the things I've done. Who is to say when atonement has been made? All we can do, is to try to help those we can, find love and happiness where we may, and live our life in such away that we don't add any more regrets on ourselves."

Xena hugged her daughter tighter. "Know this, Eve. I love you. I always have. Nothing will ever change that. Im sorry for your pain but I want you to know that Im also very proud of you." Eve looked up, a confused look on her face. "How could you ever be proud of me?" "Oh Eve. You have realized what you were doing was wrong. You've had a change of heart that many never get. I am very…very proud of you." Tears were in both women's eyes as they hugged. 

Aphrodite wiped away a tear as she watched them. She remained near them through out the night, allowing them all to have a dreamless sleep.

@ @ @ @

PART 3

Aphrodite appeared to the trio just after they had finished with their morning meal. "I'm glad you all decided to come. As I said, I have something to tell you, and something to give you." "What's the catch?" Xena asked, suspicious of any 'gift' from a god, even though that god was Aprhodite.

Aphrodite nodded. "I understand your weariness Xena, but please, I have no tricks or traps for you. This…opportunity is a chance in a lifetime…and must be agreed upon by all of four you." 

"Four? Aphrodite, there are three of us." Gabrielle corrected. Aphrodite shrugged then motioned with her hand. There appeared a young girl, who looked very much like Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle gasped. Gabrielle brought her hands up to her mouth, "H-Hope?" Xena snarled and stepped in front of Gabrielle protectively. "What is this?" She demanded as she drew her sword. Unsure of what was going on, Eve too drew her sword, ready to follow her mother's lead. Aphrodite held up her hand. "It's not what you think Xena. Please. Allow me to explain." "No way, you think-" Gabrielle's hand on her arm stopped her. "Xena. Let's listen to what Aphrodite has to say." 

Xena frowned, but lowered her sword. At the Goddess's request they all sat down and Aphrodite began her tale. "There are many things that have happened in your lifetimes that should not have, even before any of you were born. Some of those things were directly or indirectly the will of a god, but not all. Sometimes, things just happen. I cant undue what a god has done or commanded, but I can offer something. First, Gabrielle, there is something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time. And it might explain how you've managed to survive some rather….bad circumstances." The goddess paused and bit her lip, looking at the ground. "I know I take the risk of incurring you wrath and hatred with all of this, but I felt that I owed you…all of you. Especially you Gabrielle. You've always held a special place in my heart. As would…."

Aphrodite took a deep breath, "As would any of my…children." She watched as her words began to sink in. "Yes Gabrielle, you are my daughter. The couple that raised you owed me a favor, and I knew that they would look after you. Being only a half-god put you at risk from the other gods. I wanted you to live a normal life. I kept watch over you though, but I could never directly intervene. That's why, when your village was attacked, I ..um….sort of…..well, influenced Xena to go in that direction."

All eyes were on Gabrielle, who like the others, were quite shocked by this revelation. Finally Gabrielle said, "I, I don't really know what to say. I'm quite thank ful that Xena is my life…no matter what brought her there. My mother. That's going to have to take some getting used to. I can tell you this though. I don't hate you." Aphrodite sighed in relief. "Im sorry I couldn't do more, Little One." Gabrielle smiled back at her. 

"So what about her?" Xena inquired, pointing at Hope. "Why is she still alive and what does she have to do with us?" Hope whimpered then made to flee but Aphrodite stopped her. "Remember what we talked about." Hope stared at her, then sat back down.

"I know you are angry Xena. It hurts to lose a child. There are lots of ways to lose a child. It can be taken away, it can die, you can be taken away….or you can be forced to get rid of it. I know this. You know this and so does Gabrielle. We all have this in common. As for Hope, what you and Gabrielle have thought, and spoke of is true. Humans are all born with a choice. Hope was not given that choice. And has hard as it may be for you to believe or accept, what happened was not Hope's fault…or choice. Do you remember Hercules telling you about Iolus? The Iolus that existed AFTER he died? Dahak entered his body and used it as he wished. He did the same with Hope. The difference was that Hope was not dead, but in this case, she didn't have to be. She was a defenseless infant and his daughter. As long as she was with you and Gabrielle, his hold was weak. But once Gabrielle was forced to send her away, his hold was solid. The things that Hope did, was actually Dahak. Hope is innocent, yet she bears the guilt because she has the memories. And like Eve, she doesn't have memories of being loved either."

"So, what are you saying?" Gabrielle asked looking at her daughter, a marred swirl of emotions tearing around inside of her. Aprhodite looked at them each in turn. "I'm saying, you can have your daughter back. But that's not all. There is one other part, but first, I want you to spend time together. I will be back tomorrow morning." With that, the goddess disappeared. "Wait!" Gabrielle started. They all looked at each other, then looked at Hope. Hope stared at the ground, taking tentative glances at her mother, filled o ne moment with hope, the next with dread. 

Finally, Eve took a step forward. She had heard a little bit about this Hope from her mother and Gabrielle's scrolls. This was the one who had killed her brother. But if what Aphrodite had said was true, then this girl who was about her same age, was no different than she was. They both had things to regret, and memories lost. Eve sheathed her sword and moved beside Hope. "Hello Hope. I'm Eve. Xena's daughter." She offered her arm in friendship. Xena stood there glaring, how was she to forgive the murderer of her son? Gabrielle was still in shock, but managed a step forward. 

Hope looked at Eve's proffered arm, then slowly took it. She looked up into the blue eyes and was surprised to find no hatred there. She then looked to where her mother stood, seeing she had advanced a little, but had stopped again. Aphroditie had said not to expect to much, too quick, but this was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Why couldn't her mother just love her and run to her? "I have an idea." Eve said to everyone. "Hope and I will go for a walk. You two stay here and ….collect your thoughts."

"NO!" Xena snapped. The thought of her only child going off with this monster was too much. She wouldn't lose another. Hope had jumped back, startled, but her arm remained in Eve's clasp. "Don't run." Eve told her, then looked at her mother. "Mother, remember what Aphrodite said. We all need to let this soak in. She's no different then me…or you, Xena Warrior Princess. Just last night we were speaking of forgiveness where we not?" "But.." Xena started. "I can defend myself, Mother. We'll be back later." With that, Eve led Hope towards the pond they had passed on the way. 

"Xena. Let them go, please." Gabrielle asked, sitting down before she fell down. "I don't know what to do Xena. What to think or say. It's what I had dreamed of, but now…is it possible? Xena?" "She killed my son." "Dahak killed your son. Aphrodite said so. And I believe it to be true, Xena. Why would Aphrodite lie about this?" "Revenge? Boredom? Who knows when it comes to the gods." Xena snarled.

"She isn't like the others. At least, not as bad. Can't we just give her a chance? You got your daughter back, this is a chance for me to get mine back." "Gabrielle, I know what this possibility means to you. I…I'll try. For you, I'll try." Gabrielle got up and walked over to Xena to fall into her arms. "Thank you, Love." She said tearfully.

"This better not be a trick Aphrodite. And it better not hurt Gabrielle, or Eve. Or I swear I'll destroy you." Xena thought.

@ @ @ @

PART 4

Hope sat flicking pebbles into the pond, watching the water ripple with each little impact. Eve stood next to her looking around, then finally sat down. "I heard about what happened. Well, most of it anyway. I know you…or rather…Dahak killed my brother. I know what its like to do things you don't want to do, or things you regret doing. We all deserve second chances. That's what I believe anyway." 

"I didn't want to." Hope said quietly. Eve looked at her. "I didn't want to." Hope repeated, then added, "It was confusing. I would think or feel one thing, but I did something else. It was like watching someone else do things, and I was never able to stop it. I knew it was bad. He kept saying that it was alright, and that in the end my mother would be ours, and she would love me. So I wouldn't fight as hard. Then he would do something really bad and I would try to stop or hide."

Eve placed an arm around Hope, who jumped in surprise, looking at Eve. Eve smiled. "It's ok. People put their arms around those they care about or wish to console, or make feel safe. Like…friends, or sisters."

Hope looked into Eve's eyes. "Are we…friends?" "I'd like for us to be. Maybe even sisters. After all, our mothers are…together." She grinned. Hope grinned back. "I'd like that." 

"Do you think my mother will love me?" Hope asked. "I think she always has. That's just how Gabrielle is."

@ @ @ @

The four women sat in silence, eating a dinner of bread, cheese, and rabbit. Hope had sat off by herself, until Eve had moved over next to her. Gabrielle had stayed busy, her mind whirling. Finally, after dinner, she asked Hope to go for a walk with her. They walked in silence for a time, the full moon shinning brightly. They paused by the pond, and Gabrielle looked at her daughter. "Hope. I want you to understand something." Hope closed her eyes, knowing in her heart, that her dreams were about to be squashed forever.

A hand was placed lightly on her shoulder, and she held her breath. "Hope," Gabrielle began. "I never….not even once…stopped loving you." Hope sucked in her breath. What had she just said? "But.." she began. Gabrielle took her into her arms. "I have dreamed of this, and mourned it at the same time. I never believed I'd get to have you in my arms. I couldn't believe that you were evil. But…everything that happened…Hope, we didn't know. Can you ever forgive me?" Tears raced down Gabrielle's face. "Mother." They stood there hugging for an eternity. 

On their walk back to the camp, their arms linked, Hope told her mother, "Mother, I did bad things….even though I didn't want to…or the things that I had no control of….Xena will never stop hating me. I know you two love each other. Where do I fit in? Do I fit in?"

"Hope, yes. You do fit in. As to where, we will find out together. Ok? This is going to take time for all of us."

@ @ @ @

While Gabrielle and Hope walked away, Xena sharpened her sword nervously. She had promised Gabrielle not to follow, but the burning dread was eating her up. "Mother, stop. She's ok." Eve told her. Xena looked up, then back at the sword. "You don't know…" "Don't I? I'm not a child mother. I know we can't take everything at face value. But sometimes in life you have to take chances. Calculated Risks. If this works, if Hope is genuine, as I feel she is, then what could make Gabrielle happier?" Eve walked to her mother and kneeled before her, removing the sharpened sword from her grasp and taking her hands. "Mother, this wont interrupt your relationship. I haven't have I?"

"No, of course not." Xena reassured her. "Then neither will Hope. We all need healing, and we can do it together." Xena looked at the women before her, and smiled. "How did you get so wise daughter?" "Oh, I picked it up here and there." Eve grinned. "Mostly from you and Gabrielle though. You should listen to yourselves more often."

Xena nodded. "Perhaps you're right, Eve." "Of course I'm right." Eve laughed. 

@ @ @ @

The next morning found Eve and Xena preparing leftovers for breakfast has Gabrielle and Hope took another walk. When they returned they sat under a large tree, as Gabrielle read from her scrolls. "Well." Eve whispered. "Well what?" Xena looked at Eve. "Mother!" "Daughter!" "Go talk to her mother." Xena sighed. "OK, OK." 

As Xena slowly made her way towards Hope and Gabrielle, Aphrodite appeared. "Good Morning, Mortals." Xena glared at her. "You sound chipper." The goddess of love grinned. "Well it looks like it is going pretty good."

"Thought you weren't going to hover." Xena reminded. Aphrodite waved her hand, "So I caught it on the reruns." "What?" the women asked. Aphrodite just laughed at their bewildered looks. "Never mind. Now. For the biggie. Here is what I have to offer all four of you." Xena groaned, "there's more?"

Ignoring the warrior, Aphrodite continued, "Now, as I said, all four of you must agree to this. What I offer is a second chance. I can return Eve and Hope to babies. Then they get all new memories. Memories of you and love. What do you think?"

When all she got was silence, Aprhodite put her hands on her hips, "Come on you guys. Think about it. You two get to raise your children, which you missed out on. And you two get to grow up, knowing your families (not to mention getting to have a clean slate from past mistakes). I cant make those disappear, but you wont remember them. It will be like some one else did them. And I know!" She held up her hands stopping any from speaking. "You feel you have to make up for it. Im my way of thinking, you've all paid more than enough for past mistakes. But like I said, the choice is yours. So, whats it going to be. Yes or no?"

"We don't get to think about this?" Eve inquired then looked at her mother. "Do you want the hassle of raising a kid? I mean…" Xena stopped her. "Raising a child is no hassle. For my part, I would said yes. But this must be your choice." "Then," Eve said, taking a deep breath, "I say…yes." Aphordite clapped her hands. "Youre positive? Last chance to change your mind." "I'm positive. I want to grow up with my mother. I want the memories." "Very well, so shall it be." Aphrodite declared, stepping forward she placed her lips on Eve's forehead, kissing her. In a flash of light, Aphrodite stood there with the infant Eve in her arms. She stepped towards Xena, and laid the child in her arms. Xena looked at her daughter, then up at the goddess, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Aphrodite." The goddess smiled. 

Aphrodite turned to Hope and Gabrielle. "Now its your turn. Will you accept my offer?" Gabrielle looked at Hope. "Hope? What do you say? Shall we start over?"

Hope looked at them, then began stepping away, trembling and shaking her head. "She'll never stop hating me. You loved Eve from the beginning but not me. You'll just want to get rid of me again. I cant do this again." 

With that she bolted into the woods, towards the pond. Gabrielle cried out to her then looked at Xena, pain in her eyes. Xena kissed Gabrielle, told her to take Eve, then followed after Hope. Gabrielle sat down, holding Eve close to her as the tears fell. Aphrodite stomped her foot. This was _not how it was suppose to go down. Dismissing the show of rose petals, she disappeared, to apear near Hope, who was kneeling by the pond, crying. Xena came running up, stopping a few feet away. Hope looked up then yelled at her, "Go ahead. Do what you came to do. What you've always wanted to." "And what is that Hope?" "Kill me. I deserve it anyway. Then you can go have your perfect family."_

"Hope. Before you and Aphrodite appeared, yes, I wanted to kill you. In fact, we have killed you several times. But that was Dahak. I understand that. I can't forget what has happened, but I cant blame you for all of it either." Xena approached the girl and kneeled beside her. 

"Hope, I love your mother with all my heart. She is my family, my best friend and soul mate. I know her like I know no one else. She loves you. She always has. Each time you were taken from her, a piece of her died. Please, accept my hand in forgiveness, and friendship. I want a second chance with you as well. What do you say?" Hope looked at her unbelieving. 

@ @ @ @

Gabrielle wiped her eyes, looking at Eve. Aphrodite had taken her back to about 8 months old. She wanted nothing more than to have Hope with them. But if she didn't want to, she had to accept that. Maybe, even as an adult, she would agree to come with them. At least Xena will have Eve, she thought. At a sound, Gabrielle looked up to see Xena walking towards her. 

Xena knelt beside her lover, holding her hands out, holding the infant Hope. Gabrielle cried as her heart burst with joy. She took her daughter as Xena took her own, and they held them close to their hearts. Then holding each other as a family…embracing their second chance.

The End


End file.
